Bii
Perfil thumb|250px|Bii * Nombre artístico: Bii * Nombre chino: 畢書盡 / Bi Shu Jin * Nombre coreano: 필서진 / Pil Seo Jin * Profesión: Cantante, Actor y Bailarín *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''176cm *'Peso:' 56 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Cancer *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor. *'Agencia:' Linfair Records Sobre Bii Bii nació y creció en Corea del Sur, su padre es taiwanés y su madre es coreana. A medida que residía en Corea del Sur, no tenía un ID de Corea (mujeres casadas con extranjeros no podían transmitir su nacionalidad a sus hijos) es decir que no tenía ningún seguro de salud y matrícula. A medida que fue creciendo, fue apodado el chino de ultramar. En su escuela secundaria, él era el cantante principal cuando formó una banda musical con sus compañeros. A medida que iba madurando con el paso de los años, se fue a Dongguan en busca de su padre, mientras estaba allí fue llamado para irse al extranjero. Más adelante, se trasladó a Taiwán para seguir su carrera musical y en Taiwán fue llamado. Su servicio militar fue de noviembre de 2011 a noviembre de 2012. Dramas *Bromance (TTV 2015-2016) *someone like you (TTV/SETTV 2015) *Love Around (TTV, 2013) Temas para dramas *最好的故事 (Best Story)'' tema para My True Friend (2019) *''除不盡的傷悲 (In addition to the insatiable sadness)'' tema para Without Her, Even Hero is Zero (2019) *''無畏的明天 (A fearless tomorrow)'' tema para Sweet Combat (2018) *''Liao Shang'' tema para Meet Me @1006 (2018) *''You're Gone'' tema para Memory Love (2017) *''Be Your Light'' tema para Memory Love (2017) *''Love You is Enough'' tema para Memory Love (2017) *''I Miss You'' tema para Memory Love (2017) *''Nothing at All'' tema para Memory Love (2017) *''Egg'' tema para Memory Love (2017) *''Maybe Baby'' tema para Miss in Kiss (2016) *''Lian Ai Mo Fa'' tema para Prince Of Wolf (2016) *''Funny Boy'' tema para Prince Of Wolf (2016) *''Sweet Little Baby'' tema para Prince Of Wolf (2016) *''I Will Miss You'' tema para Prince Of Wolf (2016) *''Dou Shi Ni Hai De'' tema para Better Man (2016) *''38'' tema para Better Man (2016) *''Dou Shi Ni Hai De (都是你害的)'' tema para Better Man (2016) *''Love More'' tema para Love Cuisine (2015) *''Epochal Times (junto a Andrew Tan, Ian Chen, Dino Lee)'' tema para Bromance (2015) *''Back in Time tema para Bromance (2015)'' *''Tender Love tema para Bromance (2015)'' *''Im Still Missing You'' tema para Someone Like You (2015) *''We Are Walking in Love'' tema para Someone Like You (2015) *''Break Me Down'' tema para Someone Like You (2015) *''Baby Don't'' tema para Someone Like You (2015) *''I Will Be By Your Side (junto a Miu)'' tema para Love Around (2013) *''I Know'' tema para Love Around (2013) *''Come Back to Me'' tema para Love Around (2013) *''Happiness Has Nothing to Do'' tema para Love Around (2013) *''Shi Zai Bi Xing (junto a Andrew Tan)'' tema para Yong Shi Men (2011) *''Zhuan Sheng Yi Hou'' tema para Zhong Wu Yen (2010) *''Dao Bu Liao De Xing Fu'' tema para Zhong Wu Yen (2010) *''Lost'' tema para Zhong Wu Yen (2010) *''Everyday'' tema para Zhong Wu Yen (2010) *''Bye Bye Bye'' tema para Zhong Wu Yen (2010) *''Right Look'' tema para Lucky Star (2007) Discografía 'Corea' 'Single' 'Taiwan' 'Digital Single' 'Single' 'Album' Anuncios *'2016:' Kobayashi glasses *'2018:' Coca-Cola Taiwán *'2018:' Rebook Taiwán Curiosidades *'Educación:' **School Seong Nam Seo Jung *'Idioma:' Coreano, Chino, Inglés *'Intereses:' Música, Deportes, Pintura *'Color favorito:' Negro, Blanco, Rojo *'Número favorito:' 7 *'Animal favorito:' Perro *Cuando nació, la ley coreana prohibía a las mujeres casadas con extranjeros transmitir su nacionalidad; por lo que Bii era considerado dentro del grupo "chinos de ultramar". *B I I = "Ser yo, yo" indicando dos personas. *En una presentación en Taiwán, la conductora lo invito a cantar "GWIYOMI", y dulcemente Bii lo cantó. *A los 17 años lo quiso reclutar la agencia coreana SM pero su madre no lo dejó ya qué ella rechazaba la idea de qué se convirtiera en cantante. *Aparte de cantar sabe tocar la guitarra, el piano y la batería. *Es ambidiestro. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Facebook *Instagram *Weibo *Youtube *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china Galería Bii01.jpg Bii02.jpg Bii.jpg tumblr_mmwdajKPlV1qcktaio1_500.jpg Bii-畢書盡.jpg Bii03.jpg Bii04.jpg Bii05.jpg Videografía Bii畢書盡 - Bii my love|My Love Bii Story主題曲【迷路】- Lost|Lost Bii畢書盡 - Bye Bye Bye|Bye Bye Bye Bii畢書盡- After Turning Around|After Turning Around 畢書盡Bii - That Cannot Be Happy|That Cannot Be Happy 畢書盡 Bii 陳勢安 Andrew Tan - 勢在必行|Imperative 畢書盡 Bii - What can I do|What can I do 畢書盡 Bii - Come back to me|Come back to me Categoría:Linfair Records Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWSolista Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWBailarín Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor